Dark Angels series
Dark Angels series''' by Keri Arthur. The companion series is Riley Jenson Guardian series, set in the same world.' Genres and Sub-Genres Adult Urban Fantasy / Alt-History UF / Futuristic (mildly) Brief Series Description or Overview Being half werewolf and half Aedh, Risa Jones can enter the twilight realms between life and death and see the reapers, supernatural beings that collect the souls of the dead. But she soon makes a terrifying discovery: Some sinister force is stealing souls, preventing the dead from ever knowing the afterlife. Lead's Species * Aedh / Werewolf hybrid Primary Supe *Reapers, Aedh, weres, vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Risa Jones. Books in Series '''Dark Angels series': # Darkness Unbound (2011) # Darkness Rising (2011) # Darkness Devours (2012) # Darkness Hunts (2012) # Darkness Unmasked (2013) # Darkness Splintered (2013) # Darkness Falls (Dec 2, 2014) ~ Final Shorts, Anthologies and Guides none Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels *Riley Jenson Guardian series (Dark Angels is a spin-off from Riley series) Other Series by Keri Arthur onsite * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Souls of Fire Series * Harri Phillecki, P.I. series * Spook Squad series * Damask Circle series * Nikki and Michael series World Building Setting Set in an alternate, mildly futuristic Melbourne, Australia.. Places: * Dark Earth: underground vampire club run by Brett Marshall who owes allegiance to Madeline * Gray Fields: the realm between the mortal world and the afterlife. Supernatural Elements Aedh, angels, souls, reapers, vampires, werewolves, witches, psychic, clones, monster hunters, warriors, enhanced humans, Jorōgumo (dark spider spirits), soul-stealing mist, Gates between hell & earth, Gate keys, demons, angels of death, astral plane, clairvoyants, demon infused sword, Vampire Council, geas, , , Glossary: * Aedh: magical, non-human race of energy beings who can take human form but do not have any human emotions. They have wings, and they can desolidify into transparent beings that can travel long distances in a short period of time. They can also read mortal minds and walk the gray fields. — A being that can take h * Gray Fields: the realm between the mortal world and the afterlife. * Reaper: energy being who collects souls and who can take human form. Reapers follow people around for a little while before they are due to die. A reaper’s job is to help the newly departed’s soul navigate through the gray space. * Souls: Souls can be redeemed and almost all are one day reborn. * Ghosts: Ghosts are the result of a person not dying when they were supposed to or when the person’s soul refuses the reaper’s help. * Mijai: warrior who hunts creatures that break through the portals between mortal earth and hell * Blood Whore: human who enjoys feeding vampires—Vampires can become addicted to them. 'Groups & Organizations': * World In this world, the supernatural community is kept under control by the Directorate, which operates like an amped-up police force with its staff of psychics, witches, and lethal hunters. In addition to the Directorate, Melbourne has a Vampire Council that governs its own species, sometimes in accordance with the Directorate, but sometimes not. There are gates dividing hell from earth opening that shouldn’t be opening and many people who may or may not resort easily to violence looking for answers There are keys involved. And a creepy dark mist thing that is stealing souls. ~Sources: * Fang-tastic Fiction: Keri Arthur: DARK ANGELS SERIES * Review: Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks Protagonist ✥ Risa Jones is as extraordinary as her heritage. Born from a lab-enhanced clone mother and an Aedh father, she can not only talk to the souls of the dying and the dead, but she can see the reapers and walk the gray fields that divide this world from the next. ~ Dark Urban Fantasy: Dark Angels Book Cover Blurb ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Darkness Unbound (2011): Risa Jones is as extraordinary as her heritage. Born from a lab-enhanced clone mother and an Aedh father, she can not only talk to the souls of the dying and the dead, but she can see the reapers and walk the gray fields that divide this world from the next. They are skill she rarely uses, however, preferring to concentrate on the business she shares with her two best friends. But when her mother asks her to help the parents of a little girl locked in a coma, she reluctantly agrees. What she discovers scares the hell out of her. Because the little girl’s soul no longer resides in her body, and it wasn’t death and the reapers that took her. Someone had ripped her soul from her flesh. As it turns out, a creature consuming the souls of the innocent–and not so innocent–is the least of her problems. Because someone wants to rip open the gates that divided hell from earth, and Risa is a key component in their plans. And the only person standing between her and disaster is a reaper who isn’t exactly on her side. ~ Goodreads | Darkness Unbound ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Darkness Rising (2011): Risa will go to any lengths to avenge her mother’s murder—even if it means making a pact with the most evil vampire she’s ever met. Lethal and powerful, Madeline Hunter is leader of the vampire council, and will put her resources behind finding the killer—for a price. The venerable vampire requires the assistance of Risa’s psychic powers. Quid pro quo. Someone—or something—is targeting the elders of the local council, cursing the immortal vampires to rapidly age, sink into madness, and die. Risa must track down the vengeful being responsible. But Risa’s father, a rogue Aedh priest, also enlists her in a dangerous mission. And not even the great Madeline Hunter may be able to protect her from the shadowy forces that desire nothing less than Risa’s destruction. ~ Goodreads | Darkness Rising (Dark Angels, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Darkness Devours (2012): New York Times bestselling author Keri Arthur has been hailed for her “smart, sexy”* urban fantasy novels. Now, she continues her Dark Angels series set in the realm of danger and desire known as the Guardian World… Half-werewolf, half-Aedh Risa Jones can enter the realm between life and death, and she can see the Reapers who collect the souls of the dead. Now, she is using her gifts—and the investigative know-how of a man who broke her heart—to find a cabal searching for the power to control time, reality, and fate. And this is besides her work for the Vampire Council, half of whom want her dead. But for now the Council needs her alive. Someone is killing blood-whore addicted vampires, and Risa must find the guilty party. If she succeeds, she may finally convince the council to lift the execution order on her life. But before she succeeds, she must first survive. ~ Goodreads | Darkness Devours (Dark Angels, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Darkness Hunts (2012): "New York Times" bestselling author Keri Arthur returns to the enthralling Guardian World--and a twilight realm of danger and desire... Risa Jones, half-Aedh/half-werewolf, can enter the realm between life and death. She can speak to the dying and the dead, and she can see the reapers, collectors of souls. What she can not yet see is the identity of a stranger murdering women and draining their blood. Now Risa must summon her gifts to find him, even if it means putting her own life in danger. But Risa needn't look far. The killer knows who she is. He tells her his victims are infected by darkness and he's fated to destroy them. Fascinated by Risa, he engages her in a sinister game: the chance to save the life of his next victim by deciphering his series of clues. In a race against time, she enlists the help of the reaper Azriel. But as an attraction between them grows, so does the fear that the stranger's motives are only part of a larger, more dangerous stratagem--one that that has lured Risa and Azriel into the dark. ~ Goodreads | Darkness Hunts (Dark Angels, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Darkness Unmasked (2013): Keri Arthur's explosive Dark Angels series is packed with everything you could want: a fiesty heroine, witches, vampires, werewolves, demons, angels of death, suspense and a whole lot of sexy action. The sexy, exciting, suspenseful adventures continue in New York Times bestselling author Keri Arthur's Dark Angels series, starring Risa Jones, a half-Aedh/half-werewolf. She can speak to the souls of the dying and the dead, and can see Reapers, the collectors of souls. Shortly after her fight on the astral plane, Risa receives a phone call from Madeline Hunter, the leader of the vampire council, ordering her to investigate the death of Hunter's close friend and lover - Wolfgang Schmidt. His body has been discovered wrapped in a web-like substance and has been completely drained. As the body count continues to grow, Risa must summon her gifts to find the dark spirit before it strikes again. Meanwhile, as the search for the keys that keep the gate to Hell closed grows more intense, Risa begins to unravel mysteries that will have startling consequences for her. ~ Goodreads | Darkness Unmasked (Dark Angels, #5) ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Darkness Splintered (2013): When Risa loses the second key to hell, she angers several powerful people, and she’s starting to feel the pressure from all sides. She gets a visit from her father, who gives her an ultimatum: Get back the key or he will kill her friends. Risa also finds herself under the scrutiny of the vampire council, some of whom consider her a monster who should be destroyed. But they offer her a bloody bargain: Take on the lethal head of the council, Madeline Hunter, and others will support her. As the search for the keys to hell heats up, Risa realizes that she has no choice. For the sake of the people she loves, she must find the keys — and get rid of Hunter — before the second gate is opened and brings the world closer to all hell breaking loose. ~ Goodreads | Darkness Splintered (Dark Angels, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Darkness Falls (Dec 2, 2014): New York Times bestselling author Keri Arthur brings her Dark Angels series to a breathtaking conclusion as half-werewolf, half-Aedh Risa Jones treads a knife’s edge between the salvation of the human race and its total annihilation. The search for the last key to the gates of hell has begun, and half-werewolf, half-Aedh Risa Jones is in more danger than ever—and one misstep could prove ruinous. It's only a matter of time before Madeleine Hunter, the dangerous head of the vampire council, begins her hunt for complete domination. And for Risa, that comes with an alarming ultimatum: hand over the last key to Hunter or, one by one, her loved ones will die. Now, it’s a race against time for Risa to save those she loves, and to stop Hunter's apocalyptic plan to open the very gates of hell. — Includes a bonus excerpt of Keri Arthur’s Fireborn ~ Goodreads | Darkness Falls (Dark Angels, #7) Category:Series